


A Lifetime

by NerdyWolfy



Series: Writing Drabbles [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyWolfy/pseuds/NerdyWolfy
Summary: A girl, who doesn't want to be in this, is set to save the world.Did I mention she dies twice?





	A Lifetime

You can see everyone’s life spans above their heads. One day, you see someone with an infinity symbol. You’re the last grandchild to talk privately with your 120-year-old grandmother on her deathbed. “Do you want the good news or the bad news?” she asks, knowing she will have only enough time to explain one secret or the other. “This is your prophecy, young one. You must use the map-” “I uh, may have lost the map, is there a backup?” “F-E-A-R has two meanings: ‘Forget Everything And Run’ or ‘Face Everything And Rise.’ The choice is yours.” Jun has a secret. Hoshi has the key. Joshua is bleeding on the table. And no one has seen Jeonghan since he left for food four ages ago. “Hell isn’t a place,” Death explained, “It’s a state of mind.” ✔

Word Count: 6,030

The girl looked up at the man who stared down at her with his grey piercing eyes. He spoke in a loud booming voice, “This is your prophecy, young one. You must use the map-”

She dug into her pockets trying to look for the map. She then looked up at him with a nervous and awkward smile. “I uh, may have lost the map, is there a backup?” 

He looked at her in disbelief. No one had lost the map before, and even in stories the person always had the map. How in what worlds could someone lose a map? The Chosen One before that had the map, he saved the world, everyone before her had the map. Everyone had the map except Elizabeth.

“You don’t have the map!?”

“No.” she looked up at him, “You have another one?”

He looked at her in astonishment, “That map has been used for hundreds of years! How could you lose it!?”

“Let’s just sat the garbage disposal thought of it as food.” she shrugged, “You have a plan B?”

“No!” he yelled.

“Shoulda made one in case.” she shrugged. “Well, I’ll make my own. Plan B then, it’s not like anything is taking over the world!”

That’s where she was wrong. The Sorensen-a very powerful family with control over time and space-had enacted war with Elizabeth Eiffle, an eighteen-year-old that has no clue what is going on. In normal movies, the protagonist is always the one to say, “Well I have to save them all!”. This one didn’t care, she has powers and all but all she wanted was coffee not a trap to death.

She took a deep breath and exhaled deeply. She remembered the words her great-grandmother said on her deathbed.

  
  


_ Ten hours ago _

 

_ “She doesn’t have long to live.” the doctor in a pure coloured coat and pure black pants said to Elizabeth.  _

_ Elizabeth looked up at the six foot four man, as she was currently four foot seven, with her green emerald eyes glistening off the horrible lighting. She loved her great-grandmother but she didn’t shed a tear. She learned that even though they’re dead and gone crying won’t bring them back. She hasn’t really cried for anybody because she knows if crying won’t bring them back then what’s the worth in crying. So she exhaled the breath she didn’t know she was holding and opened the cleanly brown waxed door to her great-grandmother’s deathbed.  _

_ The woman slowly brought her eyes to Elizabeth letting a small smile spread across her face. Wrinkles spread across her face and became incredibly noticeable as she smiled. All the nostalgia came back to both of them. Her grandmother reminiscing the time when she was Elizabeth’s age and going out to parties and probably underage drinking, while Elizabeth remembered all the times her grandmother had been there for her. Her great-grandmother’s green eyes gleaming as she knew Elizabeth was just like her. Smart, ambitious, adventurous, and eccentric. Elizabeth’s family always knew the great-grandmother was crazy but always believed her when she told her outrageous stories, not because they’re family but because she had the proof. _

_“Ah,” the white-haired woman sighed, “I remember when I was your around age. Probably my twenties.. My natural black hair glowing in the dim lighting of the speakeasy and my piercing green eyes flashing the bartender one more drink. Good times.” she cleared her throat looking out into the window seeing the sunset. It wasn’t quite time for dark to arrive yet, but by the time she’d get done explaining it would be dark._ _“Do you want the good news or the bad news?”_ _she looked at the girl knowing she’d have only enough time to explain one or the other._

_ Elizabeth looked at the old woman weirdly, “Mammy, I know you’re crazy but not this crazy.” _

_ The woman lets out a dry croaky laugh, “The secret behind our family, you are of age. I should let you know before I die, I have said this to your grandmother, your mother, and now you. Each picked the same; good. Which will you pick?” _

_ Elizabeth went along with her great-grandmother’s antics, and make a nervous smile. “Uhh, I guess bad?” _

_ “Good because you won’t get the good news if I don’t tell you the bad.” the woman cleared her throat and somewhat sat up. “Do you know why you can see other’s ages above their head?”  _

_ Elizabeth glanced up at her great-grandmother’s head seeing translucent numbers above hers. The numbers were right, hundred-twenty. She had been able to see numbers above everyone’s head since she was little, her grandmother was eighty, her mother ninety-two, but the only one she couldn’t see was herself. She always looked at the mirror trying to find one but nothing showed up, sometimes she’d see something but not a number but instead an infinity symbol.  _

_ “Yeah,” she never thought her great-grandmother has believed her, she thought no one believed her, “why?” _

_ “The main reason is that Death had cursed you from a young age. You see, you were never supposed to be born. Especially since your father was a soothsayer and your mother an oracle. You see, people who receive words from the gods and people who see the future are to never cross. You didn’t get both powers of an oracle and soothsayer, you instead got the power to see when people die. As so did I.” _

_ Elizabeth looked up at her great-grandmother, “So you can see mine?!”  _

_ “Yes darling.” she nodded slowly, “Do you know why this is bad news?” _

_ Elizabeth looked to the side before snapped her neck back to see her great-grandmother give her a sympathetic smile. “Why?” _

_ “Because, your lifespan is longer than mine.” she smiled, “I knew I could never see mine and only could see others, just to see a number made me sad. But a person gave me hope.” _

_ “I don’t get it.” Elizabeth tilts her head, “How did one person give you hope?” _

_ She laughed. “They had no number, but an infinity sign.” she looked to the side, “When I last saw him it was at a speakeasy back in the mid-twenties. His blonde hair glowing in the light, and his smile to get any girl to swoon for him. I could clearly see everyone’s number, some in their twenties, thirties, some even later around their seventies and eighties, but his. His didn’t have a number but an infinity sign.” _

_ “Did he know he has an infinity sign?” Elizabeth perked her head up in amusement and interest. _

_ “Yes, I even asked him! He was more surprised how I know that him saying “are you crazy?”. He never really told me how, but what his name was. After that night I never really saw him, only times I did was in the corner of my eyes but gone the next.” she sighed looking down. _

_ “What was his name?” Elizabeth leaned closer to her grandmother as her voice was slowly draining away as was her heartbeat. _

_ “His name?” her eyes slowly started to close, her limbs slowly going limp, and her words barely becoming a whisper, but nothing came out as her head softly hit the side of the light aqua pillow and her last breath being released. _

  
  


“Well, it’s not my fault I had to learn who these people were not by my grandmother but by Death.” Elizabeth shrugged.

Elizabeth twirled her black hair between her fingers as Joshua, who was patched up but bleeding on the table, was all sweaty from bleeding. His head his the table with a thump as his hand went across his stomach to hold his side. Sweat dripped down the boy’s face, his face all red, and his breath shaking. “That’s nice to know Liz,” he spoke in a quiet voice, “but right now I’d sure like to know if I die at this age or not.”

Elizabeth laughed wholeheartedly and looked at the translucent numbers above his head. “No, not now.”

“Oh thank God.” he weakly smiled.

She giggled slightly until she looked all serious for a moment, “Where’s Jeonghan?” she looked at Joshua, “He left for food four hours ago, it doesn’t take that long to get to McDonald’s and back, that dude didn’t bring his make-up supplies so I know he’s not glossing up in the bathroom. Soonyoung has the key to God knows what in the basement but he’s not here but at some movie with his girlfriend-”

“That was Seokmin.” Joshua smoothly interjected.

“Really? Oh. They seem to hang out a lot. Lastly, Jun has a freakin’ secret I don’t know about but  _ God knows  _ where that guy is. Probably making out with some girl, flirting up one, or trying to enter a bar with Jihoon. God, can’t they wait a few more months? Jihoon will literally turn twenty-one in November and Jun in June.” Elizabeth looked down then started giggling mechanically. “Jun in June.”

“Grow up,” Wonwoo mumbled hitting the back of her head with a pillow. “We need a plan to take down the Sorensen or else the Earth and time as we know it is screwed.”

Elizabeth scratched the back of her nape saying in a very sarcastic tone, “Dude, don’t you think this is a bit far-fetched? I mean, I am  _ eighteen  _ you’re  _ twenty _ . This is like every movie I’ve ever seen, “Oh look the world needs saving, let’s save it even though  _ we are fifteen _ !” 

Wonwoo let out a dry laugh which blended well with his deep voice. “Well thankfully Minghao patched up Josh, so we’re safe.”

“Yeah sure, ‘patch up the angel and we’re safe’.” Joshua mocked, “I can’t do much, demon. All I do is grant purity and is this dumb one’s guardian.”

“Hey!” Elizabeth hit Joshua making him groan in agonizing pain, “I am  _ The Chosen One  _ they all keep talking about! Not my fault.” she shrugged.

“It  _ is _ your fault for me being impaled by a  _ Rapier sword _ .” Elizabeth made jazz hands as she mocked him.

“Oh looky here we got a guy who knows his  _ swords _ !” she hissed.

Wonwoo sighed deeply mumbling a ‘shut up’ as he heard the two bicker. “I will  _ not _ sit here and listen to you two bicker.”

“Then leave.” Elizabeth stated, “We’re not making you stay.”

“I might as well,” he mumbled heading towards the door. Elizabeth sighed and laid her head on the pillow he had whacked her with.

“While you’re out there look for Jun, Soonyoung, and Jeonghan.  _ Especially _ Soonyoung because I need to get into that basement.”

Wonwoo scoffed, “What’s in a basement that you want?” he turned to the two, Joshua looked like he could die any minute (and probably felt like it too) and Elizabeth was already about to go to sleep. 

“A gun. Lots of magic stuff as he told me. An Omnia sword I think, that’s what Death told me to find.” Elizabeth shrugged as she closed her eyes. She heard Wonwoo huff and the door closing behind him. “Who knew demons were stubborn and a pain?”

“I did.” Joshua sighed, “If this wound doesn’t heal  _ any _ faster I might as well die.” Elizabeth let out a dry laugh.

“This is what you get when you leave Heaven buddy, drama and a knife through your side, sometimes in your back.” Elizabeth curled up into a ball. She wanted to go to sleep but yet she didn’t feel like going to sleep.

“I have a question,” Joshua asked in a croaky tone making Elizabeth look at the twenty-one-year-old (although that might not be his actual age), “what exactly did Death tell you?”

“Lemme tell this story from start to finish.” Elizabeth sighed sitting up and leaning against the cushion of the couch.

  
  


_ Five hours ago _

_ Elizabeth woke up on the ground but when she awoke she looked at nothing. She looked around, not a light to be seen but in a black empty void. This wasn’t a regular room but yet oblivion. The ground didn’t feel like ground and the air didn’t feel like air. It should feel like a regular room but yet nothing felt the same, the could feel the ground but yet it didn’t feel flat. She felt as if she could fall any minute but something was holding her up. _

_ She slowly got up and started walking forward. As she walked forward feeling as something was pulling her back, something gripped at her whole body although nothing was there. She knew she could see, but nothing was there as she saw nothing but an empty void. She kept walking just in random places hoping there would be something or maybe even a wall.  _

_ She felt the temperature in the room drop increasingly making her incredibly cold. She just continued to walk around as her teeth chattered and her limbs slowly freezing. Her face became red and her hands naturally going to her arms in an attempt to warm herself. Her eyes started to run cold as she blinked rapidly, she was afraid to trip over something even though there was nothing there. She breathed out ever so often in a shaky breath, she couldn’t see the hot air escaping her mouth and to the air but she knew it was there. She knew she regretted wearing a tank top, shorts, and flip-flops.  _

_ She felt a whiff of air near her suddenly appear as if something had come in or someone had opened the door to a winter day letting cold sneak into the room. “Why hello.” a warm voice called out her but in an eering way. _

_ She turned to the side seeing a man dressed in all white. Even though the room looked dark it wasn’t. Oblivion was oblivion, nothing you may say. You can’t see in the dark but you can in nothing. He dressed in all white with a single black rose pinned to the right on his chest. Nothing but a single hoarse and soft sound came from her mouth, “Hello?” _

_ The man chuckled, his medium coloured brown hair catching her attention as it was all ruffled and disheveled which didn’t compliment his outfit which was neat and tidy. She studied his features carefully as he approached her, “Elizabeth Eiffle, age eighteen, oh! Almost nineteen, am I right?” _

_ “Y-Yes,” she stuttered, “Who are you?” _

_ A warm smile spread across his face, “Death. You got impaled earlier, remember?” _

_ She remembered clearly. Just one day at the field, for gym. She knew she hated gym and the teacher knew it too. Since they had to run laps she knew she would be one of the last ones. Just running peacefully until Panic! At the Disco started playing. In a heartbeat, that girl picked up her pace and ran past the head of the football team. She guesses when after everyone started to get done doing their laps is when  Jacob Sorensen, the jock of the school the one who happen to “accidentally” stab her. _

_ Please hear the sarcasm in that sentence.  _

_ She huffed, “I knew I shouldn’t get excited when a song plays.” she mumbled, “So I’m dead?” _

_ “Not entirely, no.” he shook his head, “You girl, are special. You’re just a pawn that’s going to be used again and again until Sorensen is dead. It’s as simple as that. But oh, they’re alive which might be a little harder than you thought.” _

_ “Huh?” she looked at Death with a look, “please tell you don’t have Alzheimer's.” _

_ “I’ve been alive longer than any immortal on this Earth, I  _ do _ not have what you humans call ‘Alzheimer’s’. The Sorensen’s are powerful beings with powers they shouldn’t have meddled with. It’s up to this one to figure out how to either, kill them or fully remove their powers.” _

_ She scoffed, “‘Powers’? Explain please.” _

_ “Now I know why I hate teenagers.” he mumbled, “Albert Sorensen messed around where he shouldn’t have and it has us here, end of story.” Elizabeth cleared her throat making Death shiver instinctively, “Alright, he messed around with time and space, got powers, now it’s passed down through the family line, and they want to dictate the world. Better?” _

_ “Yes.” she nodded, “Why me?” _

_ “Well your great-grandmother is dead and you are the only heir of your line that has her power.” he shrugs, “The mystical world didn’t think the Sorensen family wouldn’t think they wouldn’t use the power for evil. For a long time, they didn’t until they had ‘unlocked’ more of the power and so they are power-driven to dictate the world or maybe even the universe.” _

_ “Alright,” she drawls, “but what is this place? Hell?” _

_ The man in front of her laughs, “Hell isn’t a place,” Death explained, “It’s a state of mind. Think of Hell like this; you’re afraid of spiders so you’re put in a room full of spiders. Think of it as a room full of your deepest fears.” _

_ Shivers went down her spine as it wasn’t his laugh that sounded eerie but yet his words. She couldn’t imagine a world full of her own fears but yet she would have to imagine it sooner or later. Pulling her out of her thoughts came his words, “This is your own fear. Being left alone in oblivion, into  _ nothing. _ ” he emphasized on ‘nothing’ which made her jump. _

_ “This?” she looked around, “is my fear?” _

_ He nodded, “Lots of other people don’t realize their own fear until they’re dead, this just so happens to be yours, and you will continue to die and visit this place until you stop screwing up.” _

_ “Well how am I supposed to stop screwing up if I don’t aim to!” she hissed. _

_ “Then figure it out.” he spat, “Only when you stop is when you stop dying.” _

_ “‘Stop dying’? What do you mean? Become immortal?” she tilts her head at him sauntering towards him. _

_ “No I mean become a Santa.” he deadpanned, “Yes I mean become immortal. It has something to do with your soulmate or whatever, I don’t get involved with that stuff. Too confusing. It’s a thing in the mystical world where if you have the same month, day, and year as someone else then it’s most likely your soulmate. Yours just happens to be immortal.” _

_ She huffed and mumbled, “How the heck am I supposed to find  _ that _?” she stopped walking and put one arm across her chest holding onto her other arm. “So, have any advice?”  _

_ Death stood there for a moment. No one had really asked him for advice, but it was most likely that they were dead forever instead of a few hours. They usually asked him the usual of, “Am I really dead?” ,“Thank God”, cry, or something along those lines. He thought and thought until he looked back at the girl saying, “Heed these words;  F-E-A-R has two meanings: ‘Forget Everything And Run’ or ‘Face Everything And Rise.’ The choice is yours.” _

_ The room started to fade along with Death, “Well, thanks for that.” she nodded, “See you again! If I die, ya know.” _

_ “Yeah, yeah, bye.” he waved a little before the room went completely white and hearing her mother’s growling and deep voice, “Those Sorensen are going to  _ die _!” _

  
  


“And that’s what Death told me.” she cleared her throat taking a sip of water that was supposed to be for Joshua. 

“You were so nonchalant about that, how come you weren’t worried?” Elizabeth shrugged.

“People would be afraid, I just wasn’t. I was bleeding, so I knew I was either going to die or be close to dying.” Joshua looked at her with a confused expression then waved it off.

“Number one pessimist right here!” Joshua loudly spoke pointing to the raven haired girl with piercing green eyes as she narrowed them at him. “Alright, sorry.”

“I am guessing that’s where you came in?” she tilted her head.

“Yeah, it was before I got impaled.” he leaned his head back and let it rest against the wall.

“Will you stop talking in a manner where it’s the sixteen hundreds?” Joshua sighed.

“Times were so simple back in those times.” he sighed, “Especially the Thessaly Rebellion which only lasted a year. Stupid people trying to sacrifice themselves for Christianity because of their evil tyrant even though the poor saps has enough money to travel somewhere else.”

“That…” Elizabeth paused before speaking again, “sounds fun.”

Joshua let out a dry laugh which echoed around the room. Although the man has lived for millenniums he still wasn’t used to being this girl’s guardian. Sure it wasn’t a hard job, unless you were saving her from Death every five hours or so. “Then when their mission was unsuccessful priests were executed because of Dionysios who held back the poll tax. Because of him, my favorite priest was killed.” he droned on and on as Elizabeth was slowly becoming less interested.

“Wonwoo! Ow! Oi! Stop gripping my neck-Ow!” Soonyoung yelled as he as thrown through the doorway and onto the ground with a thump. “What was that for dude!” 

“Elizabeth wanted you, blame her.” Wonwoo pointed at the girl who was laying on the couch as Joshua was mumbling about the sixteen hundreds. “Jisoo Hong! Shut up about the sixteen hundreds or I swear on your Father I will boot you to Hell.”

“Hell ain’t a place!” Elizabeth argued.

“Fine! Death might as well have his way with you.” Wonwoo threw his hands up in the air as he gave up. The demon walked out of the room, possibly to go find a book or sleep.

“What do you want Lizzy?” Soonyoung jumped up and wiped off the imaginary dust that was on him. 

“Basement.  _ Now _ .” all it took for a twenty-year-old man to go running to the white door at the end of the hall and quickly opening it at flash speed. “Thank you.”

She got up and treaded towards the door which had a horrible white light shining out of it. “Watch over Josh while you’re up here.”

“I do not need protecting! You do!” Joshua yelled from the room.

“Will you two idiots shut up?” Wonwoo yelled from his room.

“Yeah yeah.” Elizabeth mumbled going down into the basement as Soonyoung’s footsteps faded away. 

The steps of the stairs creaking ever so loudly. The wooden stairs looked as if they would give out any second and the concrete crumbling on top of her. In the horribly light room was a glass casing with a sword with a light colour of the rainbow displayed on the metal. She scoffed, “Kill em with kindness wasn’t joking when they said it. Kill them with the rainbow! That’ll be fun.” she sarcastically said.

“I thought everyone killed someone with a rainbow once in their life.” a soothing-honey like voice came from behind her.

“Jun! For everloving God I hate you!” she exclaimed hitting his shoulder as he laughed as she was just a tiny midget getting mad.

“Aw, did the Devil awaken to to make you mad? You are closer to him since you’re short.”

“So that must mean you’re pure? Ya know, since you’re a giant and all.” she drawled while making a sarcastic comeback.

“Haha.” he mocked with a sly smile.

She sighed deeply before pressing this question on him. “So, what’s your secret?” he looked at her before laughing.

“What secret?!” he laughed again as soon his laugh could be heard throughout the building.

“Why can’t I see your sign?” she quietly asked, “You’re not a demon nor angel, so why can’t I see yours?”

He suddenly stopped laughing before looking down at her. “I…” he starts before backing up, “I didn’t think you could actually see them. I only encountered one person who could.” he spoke low and quietly as he backed up.

“What?” she walked closer, “What do you mean by that? Just tell me and I won’t press any further.” 

He shakes his head, “Why do you look like her?” he breathily said as he backed up, finally hitting the wall. 

“Look like who?” she asked finally stopping. The only person she really looked like was her great-grandmother.

“Anna…” he mumbled, “Anna Barton.” he uttered the name as she completely stopped.

It felt as time stopped around her. The air, the movement, the breathing, it all stopped. Jun’s completely glued to her eyes as hers were to his. Completely captured in this moment in time. Her heartbeat was thumping faster and faster by the second, her mind racing faster than any racer. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him even if she tried. The only reason why she froze because she recognized the name; Anna Barton. Anna was her great-grandmother.

“H-how do you know my great-grandmother?” at this time she realized little translucent numbers appeared of his head. Not a number, but instead an infinity symbol.

“Oh God someone found their soulmate!” Joshua yelled from atop the staircase.

Jun and Elizabeth snapped their heads to the top of the staircase seeing no one but the lighting of the upstairs light. They looked back at each other then back to the stairs. Time fell back in place again. He could move, she could, they didn’t feel as if they were suffocating in a small room. They felt as if something was on their shoulders dragging them down, and that if they took one step they would fall.

“Uh…” Jun looked at Elizabeth, “maybe we should…” 

“Yeah, Plan B, got it.” she said quickly leaving the room with Jun skipping steps of the staircase to reach her. “You have any idea how I’m supposed to either kill them or take their power?”

“Well,” Wonwoo looked up after he had been reading through the Harry Potter books-again, “we have to kill the main source which would stop them from getting power, cause, let’s be honest you don’t like killing.”

“You’re right, there.” Elizabeth said crossing her arms as Jun stood next to her thinking. 

“So,” Jun started, “we  _ could _ go back in time, but that would take to long to either find the machine or make it. So who would be the main source now?” 

“Could be the father,” Elizabeth shrugged, “fathers are always head of the household. Plus he’s the most powerful of the family, not supernatural wise but controlling wise. He owns the school and about two other world wide business that are worth about four point five million.”

Joshua nearly flipped off the table when he heard ‘four point five’. He widened his eyes at her and they looked as if they widened any further they’d fall out. His body seemed to react but he still looked like if you moved him he’d break. His skin was pale and his movements were a tad faster but not at regular speed. “ _ Four _ point five  _ million _ !?” he nearly shrieked. 

“Yup.” she nonchalantly spoke while nodding her head. “I used to be big buddies with them until up around fifth grade, that’s when our families became a bit distance, but never enacted ‘war’ on us or anything. They must feel threatened because I could take something they have. Money.”

Joshua scoffed, “Of course, isn’t that what everyone wants? Money?”

“Well, we have to have money to survive,” Elizabeth said right back, “Some are just have more survival than others.” the boy hummed as he closed his eyes. That boy didn’t want to hear any of it.

“So, either way, I have to kill someone?” she looked up at Jun and then over to Wonwoo.

“Yup.” Soonyoung came in with a slice of chocolate pie. Everyone turned to him looking at him with a judging look. “What?”

“Okay, where is Jeonghan?” Elizabeth said annoyed.

“Right here.” he waved, “You just had McDonalds! You’re still hungry?!” the older man (which the two were about a year apart) hit the poor boy who had pie.

“Okay, one; you  _ just _ came in and this has been in there, if I want pie then I want my pie.”

“Now I remember why I’m friends with you.” Elizabeth mumbled.

“The one and only reason!” the over excited male said eating another bite.

“ _ Anyways _ ,” Wonwoo hissed making everyone have shivers run down their backs, “so, go in, kill the dad, and their powers are gone. Got it.”

“I'm betting it won’t be that easy.” she mumbled.

 

They arrive at the mansion, Elizabeth holding the Omnia sword, Joshua (somehow in functioning condition), Jun ready to kill anything, and Wonwoo just staring up at the house. “Let’s go in.” she shrugs.

“Shouldn’t we find another way to get in secretly?” Joshua asked stopping her in her tracks.

“This ain’t the movies!” she hissed, “Let’s just go in!”

They walked inside the house immediately finding the father with three bodyguards around him. “Ah. Sweet Miss Eiffle.” he spoke in his honey-like voice, “and your little puppets too?”

“Oh look it’s-” she started to provoke him until Wonwoo put a hand over her mouth.

“Can we just kill you and get this over with?” he stood his ground as he slowly took his hand away from her mouth.

“What about,” the men held up swords, knives, and all, “no?”

“Let the fighting commence.” Elizabeth mumbled as she swiftly got out of the way, if she didn’t like killing, all she wanted was him and get out of there.

With all the commotion happening she dodged every attack the bodyguard's tried throwing at her while fighting either Joshua, Jun, or Wonwoo. Swiftly making her way past them she finally got to the ‘boss’, David Sorensen. He mockingly smiled as he held up another sword. “I’d rather not die tonight, but one of us will have to.” as much as that girl wanted to say no, she didn’t. 

He swung first going left diagonally down to slash through her but just jumped back, hoping there wouldn’t be a mark on her. While he was planning his next move she thrusted in with an attack to his abdomen but he went to the left bring his sword above his head to stab down. She swiftly went to the side gripping the sword tight in her head, “Wanna give up yet?” he growled swinging towards her from the right finally leaving a spot to attack him. She ducked before stabbing the sword in his abdomen, making him gasp in pain. He touched the sword before looking down trying to move the sword which didn’t budge. He gulped then in a fast movement stabbed her right back.

She fell backwards with a thud which the sword pulling out of the man leaving his body on the floor. His eyes still opened, his body turning pale, and not moving at all. She groaned in pain as she desperately tried to cover the wound. Not just a couple minutes after was Joshua, Jun, and Wonwoo running to her side. “No no no no no no no.” Jun mumbled as his hand covered her wound.

“Just get me back and heal me you dumb idiots!” she said as loudly as she could, “It’s not like I’m gonna die!”

She shut her eyes tightly feeling one of the boys pick her up. Her breathing became ragged, her body limp, and her life slowly draining away. She took a big gulp before finally she stopped shutting her eyes and letting darkness consume her.

  
  


She woke up in a dimly lit room which didn’t look at all of what she knew. She slowly got up hearing, “Hey bartender! Gimme another drink for Miss Priss over here!” 

She blinked rapidly for a bit before moving around, no one seemed to notice her as she moved around. The walls were painted burgundy as on stage there was a woman singing, a saxophone playing, and probably a few other instruments she couldn’t place. People played pool, some smoked, some were eating, then some were passed out on the bar. In neon light blue lights were the words ‘Speakeasy’. Remembering what her great-grandmother told her, she groaned. “I went back in time?”

She slowly walked up to the bar, sitting next to a black haired woman while an eerily familiar man sat next to her. His smiled was sweet but she knew he didn’t really care. He dressed in all black suit while she had on a blue dress with big blue pumps. Elizabeth tapped the lady on the shoulder but she didn’t answer. Tapped again, no answer. She then wanted to test something, “Hello.” she singed. Yup, she was invisible. Instead of trying to find a way out, she wanted to listen in on this conversation.

“Excuse me, but, you have an infinity sign.” he looked at her with a weird look.

“Excuse me?” he laughed, “Maybe you’ve had to much to drink.”

She scoffed, “I haven’t touched my drink, and you’ve had ten drinks mister and yet you’re not drunk.” she simply stated, “I know I am not drunk because I can see straight and answer in complete sentences while others who have had ten drinks can’t even say a word.”

He looked baffled and astonished. He spoke to say something but just chuckled, “I’m Wen Junhui. You?”

The woman blinked, if he was trying to make small talk she’d go along with it. “Anna Barton.” she smiled, “But I wanna know-”

“I know you do.” he nodded with one arm across the table holding a shot of whatever beverage was in that shot cup. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, plus it’s to complicated.”

She laughed, “I  _ am _ complicated.” he laughed finally taking the shot. “What are you? Vampire?”

He froze for a moment, before sighing. “I guess that’s what everyone says when you say, ‘Oh look you’re immortal!’.” she giggled a little.

“So you are?” he did a little nod. 

“Some people call me Little Dracula,” he sighed looking out at the other people, “I usually just laugh at them.”

“But that’s cute.” she tilted her head with a smile. “Little Drac.” she let out a little laugh.

“‘Cute’?” he shook his head. 

Instead of Elizabeth being shocked she just sat there. She expected something since her soulmate is immortal after all. This just happens to be him there. He didn’t look like a guy who used girls but rather respects them. He didn’t put anything in her drink, didn’t try anything, but just sat there and talked. She didn’t really know what to believe, her great-grandmother sitting beside her or Jun living this long.

The room went white before she found herself unconscious, again.

  
  


Elizabeth finally woke up exactly where Joshua ended up, on a table with a patched up bloody wound. She looked at her stomach and groaned. She started to sit up until she heard the soothing voice of someone in the room somewhere. “Don’t try to sit up, it will hurt you more and blood might spill out. I had a time stitching you back together now.” 

She blinked before finally seeing the silhouette of Jun in the darkest part of the room sitting down and probably having a book in hand. She gulped as she rested her head against the pillow her head had been resting on for Lord knows what hours. “‘Little Drac’?” she croaked out with a little laugh escaping, “I guess she was right, it is cute.”

Jun looked from his spot before making it over to her. Her hand rested on her stomach as her eyes shut tightly then opened again. “What? Ho-” she interrupted him mid-sentence with a laugh.

“Apparently I went back in time for a short bit while I was unconscious.” she looked at him with her eyes slowly closing but forcing them to stay open, “How long have you been alive exactly?” she took a big swallow of the spit she didn’t know was there.

He stood there for a moment before answering. “About two hundred, I stopped keeping track after fifty.” she laughed letting her free hand grab his arm. 

“Thank you.” she smiled. “For many things, this is one of them.” he laughed.

“Just don’t die again, alright?” she chuckled before she brought him in a warm embrace.

“Just as long as you don’t.”


End file.
